


Forbidden

by Whytewytch



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: adult concepts insinuated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a conversation with Feast of the Muse on Gateworld. All kids experiment with things their parents wouldn't approve of, don't they? (Teen) Henry, (Teen) Ashley, & Helen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

Henry looked furtively around before entering the kitchen from the back door.

"Ashley," he whispered, his eyes darting about the dark room. He turned to gently shut the door, keeping his hand on the knob to ensure that he made as little sound as possible.

He turned around, preparing to go toward the counter but jumped back with a squeak. He was spread-eagle against the door, his heart pounding as he looked into the face of his foster-sister, who had appeared as silently as a shadow. "Somebody oughtta put a bell on you, you know that?"

Ashley smirked at him. "Where would be the fun in that? Besides, then Mom would catch us for sure. Do you have the stuff?"

Henry relaxed and stepped into the room, his natural smile taking over despite the danger of their situation. "Only the finest. Or at least the finest I could get hold of at this hour. What time is it, anyway?"

"Don't worry. Sylvio said this is the best and it'll wake us up."

Henry sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Incense. It'll cover the odor of that." Ashley pointed to the brown bag in Henry's hand.

"Are you sure this is such a great idea? I mean, if Magnus catches us..."

"Don't worry about my mom. But let's not waste any time. Let's do this."

"All right." Henry reached into the bag to remove the contraband. "Ladies first." He smiled as he handed the container to Ashley.

"Yeah, but I'll try it before you anyway." She scrunched up her nose as she inhaled the foreign scent.

The lights flared on and Helen Magnus stood in the doorway that led to the family dining room. She had her arms crossed over her chest and one dark eyebrow cocked in motherly suspicion. "What are you two doing?"

Henry quickly hid the bag behind his back, hissing in pain as hot liquid coated his hand. He squirmed uncomfortably under Magnus' exacting gaze. "We…I…it's all my fault, Doc. We only wanted to try it. Just once. We were curious."

Ashley stood bravely beside Henry holding her own container in front of her as she stared her mother down.

Magnus shifted her eyes to her daughter's hands. "I thought I raised you better, Ashley. I should ground you both for bringing such filth into my home."

Henry's mouth opened and closed but no sound escaped. Sometimes, he felt like live chum in a shark tank when he was in the same room with Ashley and her mom. Now was definitely one of those times. He backed slowly toward the door as Ashley spoke.

"Jeez, Mom. Relax. It's only coffee."


End file.
